Wishing a curse away Yuki love story
by Nsnforever101
Summary: hey i hope you enjoy this fruit basket yuki love story which is about a girl that has a power to find zodiacs and heal them by wishing there curse away but the only way to do that is by being loved by a zodiac member but who could ever love a nobody
1. wishing a curse away ch1

Wishing a curse away- (fruit basket- Yuki love story)

So sick of love songs so tired of tears so done with wishing you was still hear I said I'm

so sick of love song so sad and slow so why can't I turn of this radio …..of my life

Cause its ridiculous.

Missing you always - lovely

As you written these last words you grab your stuff and step out the door and whispered

'Good bye yuki'

Wishing a curse Away (Fruit basket – Yuki love story)

*ding dong ding dong ding ding dong* sleeping on your bed still while the clock just go crazy ringing in your ear drums telling you to get up. but you where ashamed looking for your step sister knowing it was the last thing left running away from home when just 4 while she was just 2 knowing she lost her best friends when your feet sound didn't eco anymore threw the halls of the tiny house. her play mate her best friend was now gone leaving her with her mother you believe when she gotten older she would forget you were right there but you where hoping your mom too but you knew deep inside she still remember for who can forget there own daughter , she said no word to cause your sister pain. and since that day on, strange things been happening to you dreams of zodiac sighs and the necklace piece that your mother gave you glowed once in a while at school and you know the necklace wasn't maid to do such thing. "healer of the zodiac" you whispers these lines for those were the only words you remember of tonight dream.

Finally sliding your hand over *boom!* with a great slam the clock went quiet. Now sliding your feet over to the edge you then look at the clock carefully 9… 9:00!!!

'crap!' you ran doing the daily ruten fast as possible and then you open the door letting the sun beam you as you ran out the apartment you were now living independently in. you start to run (thank God) you where thinking for if the school was to far your legs wouldn't be able to handle this. as you open the door to homeroom everyone is talking relaxing and just showing the friends new things 'first day of school' well at least for you. School had started 1 month ago

'hey, are you a new student?'

"huh' now following the voice (you were deeply in thought) you saw a girl with brown hair brown eyes and one boy with gray hair and gray eyes your necklace went bright shining

"zodiac" you heard a whisper in your head

(what's happening to me)

And your journey begin

To be continued (rate and msg and ill write plz!!)


	2. wishing a curse away ch2

Wishing a curse away ch. 2

Before I start the story I just wanted to say the words between the parenthesis is your thought not my sayings kk now enjoy!!

" um yes , my name is lovely… lovely Corain'

Girl: *mumble mumble mumble*

Boy: *mumble mumble mumble

You: what???

"well I she said her name is torhu Honda and mines is yuki sohuma"

(zodiac)

As you put your hand to your temple then you slowly look at the necklace you see its shining bright you wondered if whats happening

(is it the necklace mom gave me?)

'are you ok?'

*teacher walks in* "Seattle down Seattle down* now how about some early reading? You know it-

*bell rings*

' hey I'm not done talking !!! – teacher

Still no one listen as you walk out the door being push out by the crowd you kind of did a speed walk but you made it safe enough not to get step on .but then before you had time to check in your pocket for your classes you heard the voice again, (zodiac!!!) quickly you turned around as if you knew where to look suddenly its as if you known '1,2,3,4' zodiacs' quickly you turned your head to each of the corners of the school where there where small groups in the hall . one side you saw the boy with the gray hair and eyes being loupe by many fan girls and boy as if he was some jewelry they was obessed with which was bit awkward for you (boys admiring boys what have school became these days ) ' I swear doesn't he looks like a girl!! Something is so I don't know catching if he was a girl I would date him ' 'he so wonderful' , as you heard the crowd saying these words left to right you turn your head looking for the other zodiac. then you saw a boy with orange hear was the same but he was being loupe only by girls the only similarity was you could see both of them were irritated .but your question was where are the other two zodiacs?

'omg!!!!!!!!! You're a sohuma your so hot!!' 'wait look at the other one isn't he cute ' soon as you heard these voice you turned around seeing a big smoke (I never thought this could happen in reality I thought this only happens in cartoons?) soon as you got out of this thought for some reson you were pulled out of the way

'hey..'

'your new hear, well you should know the sohuma's are very popular hear becarful for the crowd you can die from one '

As you look at the girl she had blonde hair she looked like a yankee ganster like "if you mess with her she will kill you" then you look beside her there was a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes and she just wanted to make you run away soon as you saw some electricity waves pop out as her back round you wanted to scream but all you did was twitch. and last was the girl you seen earlier, nice and friendly looking seemingly you felt like you would go along with her swimmingly and then what shook you was the chain hidden on her neck it had a cross but this one was just pure white now you remember when you where choosing your necklaces it was between that or the one you had on in your mom dressing table when she ask you that . and it had wrote both of your sister and your initial, your mom favorite necklace for it reminded it of you and torhu Honda now that you thought of it your step sister name was torhu but you always called her

'tohon' you suddenly called out.

'love?... its you love!!! I knew that necklace was familiar!!'

'wait I thought you couldn't remember you had to… had –'

'forgot?... no never never my best friend I only played like I forgot because I didn't want to see mommy cry sometimes she play like she was alright but I know she wasn't ok?.... she missed you '

' running away was the biggest mistake'

the only reason that you ran was because when your dad stepped out you were mad to the point you couldn't take living in the house with everyone playing that it was alright. torhu dad had died since she was small ,you now thought at least yours were still alive and still yet you took something like that to the part where running away was the best option . but torhu stayed there even though what of what happened to her dad and when you walked out later on those days torhu also lost her mother both of you did and not only did you not return when she needed help ,you left here alone with that pain running away was the mistake of your life you knew it was wrong and you needed to fix it .

'torhu how about you come and live with me?'

'really!!! But … I'm already living with someone and I don't want to put you in any trouble '

'well can at least see who these people you are living with? For I certainly can't leave you alone without knowing what's happening in your life … well at least not again… '

'we knew you where familiar your torhu sister!!!!'

(I totally forgot about them) 'yeh my name is lovely but you can call me love and im torhu step sister actually '

'oh your that *beep* who left her huh'

"you want to bring it on psycho weird person ' as I twitch from the electric girl faze next to her

'I like her torhu she's a tough challenge' the Yankee girl easily giving up

'that what I thought' ding ding ding !!

That's when I knew it was time for next class before I went on torhu came

'excuse me about them . but they are hanajima and arisa and last I just wanted to tell you Saturday would be a perfect day to come but first I must ask shigure

(zodiac)- 'ok '

Suddenly now rushing to my class 'if there is any way of getting this crap out my head its by finding out about the zodiac who knows what it come out with well I just hope its good.

To be continued

One the next "wishing a curse away"

Scene 1- 'she's my step sister'

Scene 2-' I knew you would come'

Scene 3-'she is one of the healer of the zodiacs one that can stop the curse forever

Stay tuned (lol)


	3. The curse i was born with

Wishing a curse away Ch 3

The curse I was born with

Note: I just want you to know that I'm starting to put 2 titles like this chapter title is the curse I'm born with and remember the parenthesis are your thoughts!!! Ok, enjoy.

Ps- if I make mistake and put I I'm sorry and I promise that won't be a mistake in the next chapter

"What do you want from me? Huh to just walk away from you!? Don't try to suppress my memories for my heart will always remember. I want to remember all my memories the good and bad and I rather die with them then loss you yuki…"

As the girl let her eye lids fall shut she let herself droop of the building. 'maybe it was meant for me to die remembering you then get my memories suppressed and loss you .' looking at the rough concrete quickly it became closer and closer. 'sorry but I won't lose you' before the concrete and the fragile girl body clamp together, she was interrupted with a shake that suddenly had her jumping out her sleepy state. she head bud with the stranger that was shaking her.

'What the! Oh hey torhu why are you here???'

'Well I wanted to surprise you, and come over your house, and take you to my place!! And- and we can go back into old times !! I want you to meet my other friends who came along with me_'

'yeh yeh later" as ,everything went dark when I suddenly went back to sleep

_Later on that morning 11:30_

*clash* you:! – Who's… who's there!!

As you slowly got of your bed you grab a pillow putting one of your boots in it and then you hurriedly went by the stairs to see if you could get just a sneak peek of who had entered your house.

'Hello?'

You went a bit slower now. You tip toed to the last stair. Running to the nearest wall, you played as if you where a spy scared if there were any lasers about to cut you. soon as you where ready to turn

'Hey what you're doing??'

'ahhhh!!!!' *bam bam bam* you hit the orange head boy as if there were no tomorrow.

'What - ahhhh!!!- Do you have in that- wahhh!!! -Pillow!!!'

Then torhu came running in to the rescue before you killed the stranger you didn't know

'Wait -wait love calm down! , -huhuhu- sorry about that love, since I saw your apartment was a bit messy I had planned to clean it up and cook some breakfast, and since I didn't want to wake you up again –'

'This is the result' the orange head boy interrupted

*-_-* 'sorry about that…'

'kyo, his name is kyo' the boy that I had meet in school charming as always but for some reason more appealing every time I see him.

'hey where is mom necklace, love?' she stopped you from starring at the boy and took into consideration of where did you put it, all you could remember was that you took it off to get a rest of the zodiac calling. you quickly pass by the boy touching shoulder partially -hurried to go find the necklace-, soon as that happened you heard a loud call 'zodiac!!' suddenly the necklace appeared again on your neck where it would usually be glowing like a bright star.

'What the…' you look behind you to see if torhu caught that but torhu and kyo was trying to put out a fire

While only yuki probably saw that or maybe didn't but he had to....

You then quickly approach him. When his eyes seem deep in thought/ shock , you shake him making those eyes turn to wide more surprised ones.

'Did you see that, you had to' as the necklace start to glow insanely you started to shake yuki

'You had to see that, please tell me I'm not going insane look- look it glowing '

The voice's start to grow uncontrollably louder you then drop and instantly mumbling

'you had…to see that' you then pass out with a loud zodiac call blocking the voice of the now shock torhu… and the one and only zodiac's

-Some where unknown-

Mhhhhhh you tried to get up rubbing the entire blur out your eyes. And trying your best to lift your head that was dizzy. Feeling the instant pain of the headache that seem like it was becoming a minor

'Shhhhhh, you should lay down or else your head will hurt more'

'Hey who are you?!!! Where… the hell am I!!! What are YOU DOING HERE!!! ?' , you then touch your neck, your hand searching for your necklace

As yuki came in

'Well his name hatori, and about your necklace well we put it in a box it should be safe I'm sure that it will allow you to get a little rest from your wild adventure'

' how where you able to keep it in a box away from me… wait a sec…so you do know???' I spoke , he suddenly look at the guy that was sitting in front of me which I believe was a doctor, as if trying to ask permission if it was ok to tell me . The boy then slowly shakes his head as of a nod.

'Then you have to tell me… you have to tell me what is going on please'

Suddenly a man with a robe comes in 'you're the zodiac healer'

'What'

'Well your_'

As yuki look at him with a unpleasant smile as if an evil one

'Well I don't know anything… goodbye!' he left the room with a quick paste

Suddenly torhu came in 'um tea anyone, it about launch time…'

'Yes tea will be great torhu… uh I believe you may want to take a cold shower , since it will low down the heat of you headache and things" he said to me. By the way its 3 doors down on the right side,

"Huh" I said wondering what he's talking about

"The bathroom"

'But what about the zodiac cur-'

'We will explain soon enough after dinner' as all the boys left leaving me alone except yuki

'Are you ok miss? Corain??" as he slowly walks towards my bed

"I been better" I whispered worried

"The secret will come out anyways, you're someone maid to heal us, to heal the people born with a curse that is there to ruin our lives. But people like you exist to take away the pain"

"well well yuki, it's not like you're the only one who has a curse, I have one too , you see I can't even sleep right or anything without that necklace yelling out zodiac , I bet if we did any contact it would instantly appear screaming out zodiac! You thank I love this, you think it's just a joke, you know my real question is that after I heal you guys … what happens to me,? my curse vanish or it stays Intel my death bed. I can't… I can't take this any longer. its pain, when all you here is these voices in your head it starts to draw you mad" I suddenly got up and quickly head to the bathroom than instantly running as tears began to fall

-Later on in the shower-

When I turned off the shower someone entered, the bathroom

"Who is it???"

"It's me…yuki"

'What do you want??"

"I wanted to say sorry… I didn't look at your view of point, your story… and I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything, you only explained my destiny it's not your fault"

"Well… anyways I brought your towel and the extra close so you can wear… and torhu and kyo went and got your things"

"Why?"

"Well Akito the head master wanted you closest as possible to us"

"But WHY??"

*dash* as the door close he was gone , leaving you to wonder… why???

-Later on that night-

Slowly the wind that whirled around the area gotten a bit rougher (zodiac) soon as that yelled out in my head the necklace appeared

'What the' (this usually happen when I'm near a zo-)

'Hey!"

'Ahhhhh!!!"

"Sorry to startle you miss Corain"

"So "stalking" is the new thing for you zodiac??? Huh" I said with a smirk forming

"No, I just like to keep my guest company especially the cute ones"

"You instantly felt yourself blush instantly becoming bit shy"

"Well … ill be taking a long walk now are you too busy to come???"

"I think I could muster up some time"

"Great" you smiled, as he grabbed your arm and mangled his arm with yours and then you both started to walked the windy night

Even though before you took this peaceful walk the talk had continue after the shower, about the zodiac and the purpose but now that you think about it , it kind of have its good sides meaning the answer to the equation equaled yuki.

To be continued: on the next wishing a curse away

'Suddenly love have this impression she's hyper and is going mad"

"I'm not going mad torhu!!"

"That's what she said; by the way on the next episode love does the big move!!! When yuki takes her to his room!!"

(You in the Background) "What ….no wait!!!"

"On the next fruit basket!!! Bye!!"


End file.
